Anna
"George,i will always be with you,always and forever" -Anna to George RCR Anna Radwyson 'is a protagonist in Redemption Chaotic Repellency and a character in Vigilance Chronicles. She is a female ''Velociraptor citizen of the Tass District and George's sister. Anna also appears in the spin-off series The Evil Organization. Overwiew Appearance In both Redemption Chaotic Repellency and Vigilance Chronicles, Anna is a purple female Velociraptor mongoliensis who appears to be George's sister. She wears a purple, feathered jacket. She's also a very good basketball player.She sometimes in battle wears a mouth mask. Personality Anna is a active,smart and intelligent raptor.She is a little bit shy,but she can be pretty dangerous when angry.That mostly happens when Clana,her sworn enemy attacks her or bullies her.They sometimes fight,but then stop.Sometimes she's curious,and finds out some of George's secrets.She really loves sports,especially Basketball.She feels a connection to Butterflies,and she always attracts other butterflies,thats why they call her '''The Butterfly.She can be really caring and nice,she's also very outgoing. Weapons and Abilities Anna has two blades and two hidden guns.The hidden guns spit poisonous bullets.She was trained by George,and now she is prepared to fight. In The Evil Organization Anna has the ability to freeze her enemies. You can find Anna's pictures in her Gallery. Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series Utopia TBA Vengeance TBA Redemption Chaotic Repellency In this series Anna appears to be George's sister and fights The Undead together with him. In the first chapter Anna is too afraid to fight The Undead,so she hides together with other citizens.While in the second chapter she's being trained by George.Djordje Bakic also kidnapped her once,but then she escaped,fighting and killing his minions. Redemption Chaotic Repellency-Evolution TBA Civilian Series Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Relationships Clana - Her sworn enemy,always fights with her and argues with her.Once they teamed up. Djordje Bakic - She hates him,like George. Mike Brces - When he was alive,he was so much funny to her.She's been very sad when he died. Vanessa - Doesn't talk with her much,but still considers her as a friend. Vigilance/Victor Edwards - Same as Vanessa. Misaki - She sees her sometimes,and smiles every time seeing her. The Undead - She was afraid of them,but then she became really angry because of Mike's death. Undead Quadrupod - It drives her on her nerves! She really hates it. Saphira - She hangs out with her sometimes,they are really good friends. The Dreamslayer - Same as Djordje Bakic. Whisper - When hearing George's stories about his dreams and visions,she became worried and thinking like something dangerous is going to happen. Unknown - She couldn't believe that Misaki became possesed. Michael Stevix - He bullies her sometimes together with Clana. Delphine - She was her friend before she died. Veronica - They hang out together with other girls. John - He is a little bit shy when is around her,but they are very good friends. Steve - They are very good friends.Anna always protects Steve when someone bullies him. Mosla - They are best friends,because they share the same love about Moths and Butterflies.Mosla also saved her life once. Alice Steven - Anna and Alice were preschool friends,Anna wanted to help Alice to conquer her fear in The Evil Organization. Nathan Nesson - John met her with him.They became very good friends. Rën - Rën always creeps Anna out by telling her he will kill her family. Ted - Anna always loved Ted as a pet,before he ran away.She was really sad when he ran away. Sarah - Her friend from Basketball. More to be added... The Evil Organization Anna is the main protagonist in this series.The model of her is different,she's now wearing a light purple dress with new abilities and weapons,but her personality is same. Project-Corruption The model of her is the same as in The Evil Organization series. Space Mutant In this series Anna wears a purple dress with pink butterflies in it.She becomes stronger with more weapons and abilities.Everyone has a spaceship in this series,and Anna's is in a shape of a purple butterfly with yellow and white stripes. She's been replaced as a leader of the Soler Buterl organzation,while Stephan becomes the new leader. The Red Danger In the Final Chapter Anna becomes the Butterfly Godess,she wears a big,light purple dress.With a millions of Silk.Also has pink butterflies in it.She calls all the butterflies of the world and then they start forming a big circle.Anna then says ancient words,and then a giant laser pops out of the Butterfly circle and defeats the Red Infection. Before that,Anna in this series wears a purple dress with silks in it.With flowers and butterflies in it.She has a yellow and white katana,together with pulse guns and missile guns. Triva * Anna is the mascot of Mothralover8. Gallery Here are some pictures of her gallery. Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Velociraptors Category:Characters Category:RCR Category:Good characters Category:TEO Category:The Soler Buterl Members Category:Radwynsons